Super Bowl Fun
by DegrassiPosse
Summary: Our annual Super Bowl Party is today and I've been very busy. Eli thinks I should relax but how...? Possible two-shot. Lemony-ish


_Ding_

I sigh, the timer on the oven taking me out of my thoughts. I slipped my red and white oven mitts on and opened the oven door, cheesy gooey goodness invading my nostrils as I took the mini pizzas out of the oven.

Eli and I were having our annual Super Bowl party.

I don't know why but Eli always gets so excited around football season. Maybe it's because he always bets money on a team, and gets surprisingly lucky ever since "I came into his life".

I put the mini pizzas on a big serving plate next to the chips and dip. I always made so much food every year. Brownies, cookies, pigs in a blanket, pizza, popcorn, nachos, Buffalo wings, spicy shrimp skewers…and well, you get the point.

I walked over to the fridge and reached in to get the soda out, but right before I stood back up I felt a hard slap on my ass.

My squeak filled the air as turned around seeing a smirking Eli, "Ow, Eli! Stop being such an ass! I have so much more to do before our friends arrive!" I pouted and hit him in the chest.

"Clare, babe, look at all this wonderful food. All you need to do now is relax. Please, for me," Eli wrapped his arms around me and flashed me his classic puppy dog eyes.

God damn those puppy eyes.

I smiled and nodded weakly giving him a peck on the lips. I pulled away, but Eli kept me in place, his arms granting me warmth, "Is Noah asleep?" I asked.

Eli smirked and nodded, "And the guests aren't coming till 5?" Eli nodded again. He held a kinky, lust-filled look in his eyes.

"No, no, no. Eli we are not having sex now! I have to…uh…make more food! Yeah, that's it, we need more food and uh-," Eli cut me off with his smooth lips pressing roughly against mine. I whimpered in the kiss but nonetheless kissed back. My fingers ran through his dark locks. I pulled on the stands causing Eli to groan.

Eli squeezed my butt and wrapped my legs around his waist. He carried me to the leather couch in the TV room and crawled on top of me, his lips devouring my own, "Eli, w-we can't, what if Noah wakes up?"

"Come on Clare I haven't gotten laid since Noah was born. Please?" I still wasn't completely comfortable with my body since the pregnancy so I wanted to take it slow, "How about we compromise? We can fool around now but no sex until after the party and everyone leaves."

Eli shrugged, "As long as I get to see your gorgeous body naked then I'm happy," I smiled and we resumed our kissing.

Eli laid down and his hips aligned with mine, I shyly pressed my hips up meeting his erection and moaned loudly. I think that set him off because he growled inhumanly and started grinding against my heat.

My hands moved from his hair to his butt.

I have this fetish about Eli's butt, I don't know why but I always want to feel the smooth skin under his pants. He had a very nice ass. But, I usually wanted to hide that fact because Eli would always get so cocky.

Eli slipped a hand under my blouse and cupped my breast as he whimpered, "Shit, Clare, your breasts are bigger!" He cried out, smiling wide. I blushed and hid my face in his neck, "E-Eli it's the extra fat from the pregnancy. You know when I gain weight it goes straight to my boobs," I deadpanned.

Eli stared into my eyes before quickly lifting my shirt, whispering, "Fuck." I giggled and remembered Eli hasn't seen my breasts for about a month.

Eli unhooked my bra, wasting no time.

His face was priceless. It was like his was in heaven, or like a kid in a candy shop. I smiled when Eli asked, "Can I lick them?"

He didn't even wait for an answer though! He leaned down and sucked on my right nipple while his other hand groped my left breast.

About five minutes later, he was still getting re-acquainted with my breasts and they were feeling a little sore. I knew he didn't want to stop, but if he kept going at this rate, I was going to cry out in pain.

"Eli, I still have to breast feed with them! Stop draining them out!" I sigh when he wouldn't let up. I decided to take control so I used all my strength to flip us over. I sat on Eli in only some jeans while Eli was fully dressed.

I smirked and started to lift Eli's blue and red jersey up so his abs were showing. I traced them over with the tip of my fingernail across the lines on his abdomen and he shuddered.

I threw Eli's jersey off of his body and looked down. Has…Has he been working out?

Mmhmm… I kissed his lips before dipping down and nipping at the toned muscles of his stomach.

"Mrs. Goldsworthy you don't plan on teasing me, do you?"

"Isn't that the best part?" I asked innocently, as my teeth unbuttoned his skinny jeans.

"Yeah, maybe for you," He scoffed.

I giggled and pulled his boxers and pants down, freeing his rock hard erection. Eli jerked his hips and growled in sexual frustration, "Clare. Come on."

I put a hand on his cock and stroked slowly, not remembering how big he was.

"Fuck…," Eli groaned and threw his head back in ecstasy. I leaned down and licked the slit of his dick that had a bit of pre-cum.

"Shit! Clare, please! I'm dying."

I licked a line from his balls to the head and whispered, "Say it Eli. Say what you want."

"Come on. Clare, you know," He groaned.

"Say it. Now." I demanded.

"Fuck Clare! Suck. My. Cock. Please!"

I smiled and leaned down putting him in my mouth and sucking hard. I bobbed my head and rubbed his balls with my hand.

His hands found my auburn curls and he pushed my head down further onto his cock unconsciously. I gagged a bit and pulled my head up, "E-li!" I whined. "Sorry baby, I didn't mean to…it was out of instinct."

I shook my head and went back to sucking him off. After a bit, he was extremely close, "Clare, I'm almost there…"

His breath was heavy and uneven. My fist went up and down fast on the shaft as my tongue wrapped itself around the head.

"Clare!" Eli screamed and his cum almost shot me in the eyes. I giggled, "You okay babe?"

Eli smirked and tackled me to the ground, his naked body straddling my half naked body. Eli crushed his lips to mine as his hands snaked down to unbutton my jeans. He pulled my jeans and panties all the way down. He spread my legs and smirked staring into the depths of my…well you know.

"Eli, please..." I whined.

He smirked and went down kissing my inner thighs. I arched my hips, trying to get his mouth where I needed it most. Eli chuckled and pressed his lips to my clit, "Oh, Eli! Mmmhmm!" I cried out as his tongue moved against my swollen lips. I felt two of his fingers slide into me. He pumped them fast with his tongue steadily licking my clit.

"Come on babe. Cum for me."

My breathing was fast as I came closer to an end. Eli switched and now his skilled tongue was fucking my hole as his fingers circled my sensitive bud.

I screamed his name one last time before cumming hard and long. Eli licked me clean and his head slowly bobbed up to look at me with a cocky smile on his face. He sucked his fingers into his mouth like a kid dipping his fingers in frosting.

Eli crawled up to me, wrapping his arms around my naked body and shoving his face in my neck. "Thank you for that. You were amazing and I missed seeing these." He reached up and messaged my breasts.

I giggled, "You are very welcome Mr. Goldsworthy. Now get dressed we have guest coming-"

_Ding Dong_

"Shit!"

**Author's note: This will probably stay a one-shot but it depends on how I feel. Review? **


End file.
